bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Radioactive Sensing Controller
The Radioactive Sensing Controller or R.S.C iis a device that locates radioactive chemicals, like a Geiger Counter would. Like the Omegachi, it is a series of parts that must be found across the realm, as the Grand Monkeyopolis is not smart enough to keep metals, an antenna, a microchip, and radar in their city. Probably because most tings are past related, instead of modern day guns. It is constantly usable, but has a cooldown of winning five games before being usable again. It summons Biohazard, but takes 25 rounds for the Monkeys to locate him. The Item Class is only Epic though. The parts must be obtained in the listed order: Parts The Metal Casing The Metal Casing keeps the assortment of wires and microchips in a safe location. This is the easiest part to do, just take 30 Lead Alloy and 20 Aurae Dust into the Crafting Area. The Microchip The Microchip isn't so easy. It requires having killed 500 Charge Bloons, and placing a Volt Monkey close by. The Charge Bloons will fly into the Volt Monkey, and thus boost it's power. After all 50 Charge Bloons are killed, upgrade it to ?/5. Instead of doing what it would normally do, it will turn orange and the screen will turn into a new map: The Eye of the Storm. You must survive 10 super hard waves with a starting of all your towers, and plus 250,000 more cash, lost after re-entering the normal map. If the waves are won, the Volt Monkey(now known as Technological Guru when clicked on) will summon the Microchip, and it is complete. The Antenna Not to difficult, just go to Monkey Lane and upgrade a ?/4 Super Monkey in front of the windmill. After five rounds, the antenna is yours. Luckily, the Technological Terror is then executed for knowing to much of the plan. The Radar Screen A bit tricky for those not familiar with the Bloontonium Lab. Place a Monkey Enginner in the center of the radioactive symbol. The bloons will not follow the exit, but go to the Monkey Enginner, as secretly, the center is a radar. Defend the Monkey Enginner for 20 turns and you win. Note: The Monkey Enginner cannot attack while doing this. If one bloon, hits him, the minigame will restart. When 20 rounds have passed, the Radar is gotten. Biohazard DNA You need DNA of the subject to locate them, so they must travel back to the original lab, underground, which was covered by Drag Strip later on in time. you must win Drag Strip on Impoppable, then proceed into Freeplay. Place down four Monkey Engneers, one in each corner anytime between round 86-90 or else you lose(for some reason). The Monkey Engineers must be upgraded to 0,2 anytim within the following two rounds or else failure. Then on Round 100, the ground will break to reveal the map: Underground Monkey Laboratory. Survive until Round 125 here(classified as an Intermmediate Track) and the scientists have located some of Biohazard's hair. Now What? You can now use Biohazard every 6th time you play a map, as long as five games you won came before one with Biohazard in it. Biohazard is extremely useful, and a powerful addition to any game. Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Epic Items